


Hamliza Drabbles - Inky Light

by Charolastra



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hamliza, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Theodosia Burr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Trans Alexander Hamilton (mentioned), Trans Charles Lee, Trans Elizabeth Schuyler, college students, disaster Alexander Hamilton, disaster Elizabeth Schuyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 08:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charolastra/pseuds/Charolastra
Summary: Alexander and Eliza; A series of angsty, fluffy, occasionally smutty shorts.Mostly modern day stuff. They may be old, young, etc. or maybe they'll be vampires. We shall see!





	Hamliza Drabbles - Inky Light

**Foreword and Requests**

* * *

This series is open for requests or prompts of any type regarding Hamliza. Any AU is welcome.

I have no big rules against any specific topics, but I will not describe sexual assault in detail. I won't have any age difference that I feel isn't in line with my own ethics, nor will I use AUs that may do the same.

I usually avoid going all out on graphic violence if the story does not call for it, but I do enjoy writing fight scenes, so it is certainly a possibility. You may need to specify it if you really want a fight or otherwise violent scene.

Please don't ask for an omegaverse Au; I don't understand it enough to write ATM.

This series will be updated with my own plots and with requested stuff on a regular basis.

Leave your requests below! 


End file.
